Plan H
by Pink Angel Feathers
Summary: Hasta el momento, Erza y Gray estaban en el plan H, H por hot springs (aguas termales). No hay necesidad de decir, que Natsu y Lucy no habían sido muy cooperativos. NaLu.


**Nota de la Traductora: Siempre estoy buscando fics de Fairy Tail, pero me aseguro de que sean de pocos capítulos, por lo pronto sólo he encontrado oneshorts que me han encantado, y actualmente incluyendo este son tres los que estoy traduciendo, todos de la misma autora** _ **ToxiNeena**_ **, el segundo que publicaré se llama** _ **Plan I**_ **, es una continuación de este. El último se llama** _ **Smoke and Peaches**_ **, es decir, Humo y Duraznos, aunque esta no es una continuación de las otras dos; sin embargo este no lo pienso publicar en este sitio, ya que es un lemon. Si quieren leerlo pueden enviarme un PM para que yo les pueda notificar cuando lo publique, porque simplemente no puedo publicar una parte aquí ya que la mayor parte de él tiene lemon. Así que ya saben qué hacer si quieren leerlo... en fin, sigamos con la historia.**

 **Inspirado por el capítulo 355. Porque Lucy debería haber sido la que lavara la espalda de Natsu.**

* * *

 _ **Plan H**_

 _ **Por ToxiNeena**_

"Maldita sea, ¿Por qué Erza golpea tan fuerte?" se quejó Natsu mientras acunaba su mejilla hinchada con una mano. Con su otra, cuidaba del hematoma justo debajo de su ojo izquierdo que seguramente, mañana por la mañana, formaría un bulto de proporciones épicas.

Sin duda Erza no le había mostrado misericordia. Ella había regresado lo que él— _accidentalmente_ —le había dado, y por diez veces. Nadie había intervenido para ayudarlo, o mejor aún, retenerla tampoco. Vaya amigos suyos, se burló de sí mismo mientras se hundía más en el agua humeante. Donde antes el agua había sido relajante y calmaba sus músculos más tensos y los pequeños rasguños que se había llevado en esa pelea con la cosa voladora parecida a un ave con un solo ojo, eso ahora era ligeramente irritante para su piel. Necesitaba una bolsa de hielo o algo...

"Bueno, ella no te habría golpeado tan fuerte si no la hubieras golpeado primero," Lucy le dijo con un bufido desde su lugar en frente del camino. La rubia estaba observándolo con cautela, mirándolo de reojo con cuidado, con los inocentes ojos marrones para asegurarse de que él se quedara en su lado de las aguas termales.

Después de la paliza hábilmente entregada por Erza, todos los demás—incluyendo a la furiosa pelirroja—se habían retirado. Gray había tomado la oportunidad para irse cuando la masacre de un solo lado había comenzado; afirmó que él no quería quedar atrapado de alguna manera en la masacre como siempre lograba hacer. No es que Lucy lo culpara... La única razón por la que ella se había quedado era porque ella había estado preocupada de que Erza pudiera sobrepasarse un poco.

Sorprendentemente, sin embargo, la mujer espadachín se había calmado más pronto de lo esperado y se fue para ir a vestirse. Lo cual era cómo Natsu y Lucy se encontraban ahora.

Juntos en las aguas termales. Solos. Sus otros amigos en ningún lugar para ser encontrados—y afortunadamente, Warrod, también. Ni Lucy o Natsu estaban seguros de que podrían soportar una más de las bromas de mal gusto de ese vejestorio. De todas maneras, desde que Lucy no había tenido tiempo para limpiarse, ella no había querido dejar el estanque de inmediato. Su cabello y piel necesitaban tiempo y cuidado adecuado, y si pasaba un día sin bañarse o ducharse... eso significaba al menos una semana de tiempo de dedicación para conseguir que su cabello volviera a la manera en que solía ser.

Esa era una de las únicas razones por las que ella a veces odiaba ir en misiones. Y también era una de las únicas razones por las que ella todavía estaba en las aguas termales, con sólo Natsu y su molesto ego por compañía.

"Oi, no es como si yo _quería_ golpearla ni nada," se quejó el dragon slayer de fuego, haciendo a Lucy parpadear y traerse a sí misma de vuelta en la pequeña conversación que estaban teniendo. "Ella sólo estaba justo en frente de mí." Él bajo la mirada hacia el agua oscura, las hojas flotando, y las bayas que navegaban cómodamente; y luego miró su propio reflejo.

Era una cosa buena que el manantial supuestamente rejuvenecía y restauraba la belleza de uno, porque su rostro iba a necesitarlo. Sus dos mejillas estaban hinchadas, tenía múltiples bultos en su coronilla, y la parte inferior de su barbilla se sentía magullada. Muy magullada. Al punto de que pensaba que tenía una contusión ósea.

Lucy, observando sus expresiones faciales cambiar desde lejos, suspiró, "Saliste bien librado," le dijo. "Normalmente, ni siquiera habrías sido capaz de caminar."

A eso, Natsu sólo se hundió más en el estanque y cruzó sus brazos tonificados sobre su pecho, que parecía más amplio sin su abrigo. Sus ojos se estrecharon aún más mientras apretaba sus brazos, intencional—o no intencional—flexionando. "Ella pisoteó toda mi espalda... No sé si puedo incluso girar ahora," se quejó. Y como si estuviera tratando de mostrar su punto, él giró sus caderas y luego hizo una mueca. "Creo que ella rompió mi columna..."

"Si ella rompiera tu columna, estarías en el hospital ahora, Natsu." Lucy rodó los ojos.

E incluso aunque ella estaba segura de que sonó indiferente, su interior estaba en completo alboroto. Sus ojos se habían enganchado en las rígidas ranuras de los músculos que cubrían todo el cuerpo de su compañero; específicamente las duras cuerdas de su abdomen, sus omoplatos con un corte sofisticado, y sus bíceps perfectamente tensos. El cuerpo de Natsu era digno de babear en admiración; e incluso aunque probablemente no lo notaba él mismo, había un montón de chicas que se detenían para echar un vistazo a su rasgado torso cuando ella y Natsu pasaban por la calle. Lucy, especialmente, conocía esa tentación bien, y constantemente estaba reprendiéndose a sí misma por mirar cada vez que él estaba convenientemente deshaciéndose de su abrigo.

Como ella estaba haciendo ahora.

Y Natsu lo notó. Sus cejas rosas se elevaron al hacer contacto visual. "¿Qué?" dijo presuroso. Luego su curiosa expresión se hizo plana y gruñó, "Tengo suciedad en mi espalda ¿no?" mientras él señalaba con un pulgar hacia su espalda bronceada.

Echándose hacia atrás—y asegurándose de cubrir sus pechos lo mejor que podía—Lucy balbuceó. "¿Qué? Uh, sí... Sí, algo de suciedad," cubrió rápidamente. Su rostro de repente se sintió demasiado caliente, y ella no sabía si era debido al aire húmedo, o porque estaba sonrojada hasta las raíces de su cabello. Ella deseaba que fuera lo primero; pero si no lo era, oraba a Mavis de que el aire estuviera saturado con suficiente vapor para que Natsu no pudiera ver sus mejillas encendidas.

"¿Puedes quitarla por mí?"

La maga de espíritus celestiales se quedó mirando estúpidamente, los ojos marrones moviéndose rápido para encontrarse con los verdes, que daban una falsa impresión de absoluta sinceridad. Quitarla... por él, dijo. Como en, _¿lavar su espalda por él?_

"¿Qué?" su voz se quebró.

Seguramente él no quiso decir que quería que ella lavara su espalda por él... Él había empujado fervientemente a Erza hace sólo media hora antes—sin embargo, eso puede haber sido porque él simplemente había temido a su fuerza bruta. Sí, pensó Lucy mientras trataba de calmarse con una larga exhalación, él no estaba implicando que él quería que ella lavara su espalda...

"¿Puedes lavar mi espalda por mí?"

...O tal vez sí. En cualquier caso, Lucy se encontró pregonando hacia atrás tan rápido como sus piernas podían llevarla a través del agua chapoteando. "¡No!" gritó, sin dejar de dar marcha atrás a ciegas.

Ella habría ido todo el camino hasta el borde del estanque donde podría esconderse detrás de una enrome roca cubierta de musgo, pero su caminata en la superficie resbalosa, las rocas desniveladas en el fondo de la piscina era inestable, y ella se encontró resbalando. La rubia tomó la caída con tanta gracia como pudo, aunque sus piernas y brazos todavía azotaban y hacían ruidos de bofetadas cuando chocaban con el agua.

"Oi, ¿por qué no, Luce?" rió Natsu, observándola con diversión mientras ella echaba la cabeza hacia arriba y le tartamudeaba. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas, el más bonito color rosa, notó él.

"¿Por qué no?" repitió Lucy. "¡Estamos desnudos, Natsu!" exclamó ella como si él no supiera ya eso. " _No_ voy a darte un vistazo libre a mi cuerpo desnudo." Finalizando su respuesta, cruzó sus brazos sobre su gran pecho con el fin de protegerse de su penetrante mirada que vagaba sobre ella sin pausa ni remordimiento. Era desconcertante cuán intensamente estaba estudiándola. "Y-y deja de... _mirarme_ así. Arrojaré otra cubeta."

Su advertencia cayó en oídos sordos, sin embargo, su compañero dragon slayer simplemente la miraba con esa adorable mirada confundida suya que nunca fallaba en hacer aletear su corazón. Su corazón ya estaba acelerado cuando él resopló, "¿Qué? No es como si no te hubiera visto desnuda antes. Te he visto desnuda un montón de veces, Lucy, así que no hay nada de qué avergonzarse."

Como ya lo había dicho antes. Y mientras que Gray lo había puesto con indiferencia, la novedad de verla desnuda había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo. Lucy tenía sentimientos encontrados sobre eso—ella no sabía si estar aliviada o insultada.

"¿Cuántas veces me has visto desnuda?" gritó la maga celestial antes de poder decirse que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

Y, para su horror, Natsu en realidad levantó ambas manos, levantando lentamente un dedo tras otro. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco...seis... _siete_... Y luego finalmente la golpeó que él estaba atreviéndose a contar las veces que él había entrado y la había visto vistiéndose, o visto su piel desnuda. Sus dedos seguían marcando, y él ni siquiera parecía inmutarse mientras seguía contando, pronunciando los números para sí mismo.

"¡Deja de contar, pervertido!" chilló la rubia mortificada.

Natsu, de nuevo, dejó pasar por alto la expresión aturdida de su rostro de nuevo mientras sus manos caían de vuelta en el agua con un chapoteo. Sus ojos verdes cayeron cuando sus cejas rosas bajaron, y frunció sus labios. "¿Qué? Tú me preguntaste cuántas veces..." señaló blandamente, encogiendo un hombro.

Lucy era tan confusa, pensó él con una mueca. Primero, ella le gritaba cuando él no respondía sus preguntas, y luego le gritaba por darle una respuesta. ¿Qué quería de él? Maldición, él tuvo que preguntarse: ¿todas las chicas eran tan dolorosamente complicadas, o esto sólo era una cosa rara de Lucy...? Bueno, de cualquier manera, él no podría ganar. De alguna manera, él siempre se las arreglaba para estar equivocado.

"¡No se supone que respondas preguntas como esas, idiota!" el rostro de Lucy estaba aún más rojo de lo que Natsu podía ver.

¿Por qué estaba tan enojada con él? No era _su_ culpa que ella pasaba a estar desnuda tan a menudo cuando él estaba cerca. Bueno, al menos no era su culpa en la mayoría de los casos, pensó... ¿O lo era? Entrar accidentalmente mientras se estaba cambiando... ¿eso contaba como su culpa? No, decidió con un movimiento de su cabeza y un suspiro. Y ciertamente no era _su_ culpa que Zirconis la hubiera dejado en su traje de cumpleaños y enviado volando hacia él hace un mes o algo así... Eso había sido pura suerte. Para él, sin embargo—no necesariamente para ella.

"Vamos, Luce," él arrastró las palabras en una manera de persuasión, "No puedo girar mis caderas, porque Erza rompió mi espalda..." hacerla sentir culpa era un poco deshonesto, supuso él, pero ver su nariz crujir en esa linda manera hacia que cuando estaba irritada valiera la pena.

"Ella no rompió tu espalda," insistió ella.

Un simple momento pasó y él pasó su lengua sobre sus dientes afilados en contemplación. "¿...Entonces ese es un sí?"

Lucy parpadeó. Él hablaba muy en serio. ¿Por qué demonios era tan persistente? ¿Qué la hacía diferente de Erza, a pesar de las evidentes diferencias en fuerza física y monstruoso temperamento? Él no estaba preguntándole porque la veía diferente que a Erza... Y él no estaba preguntándole porque él en realidad _quería_ que ella lavara su espalda...

 _¿...Quería?_

La rubia mordisqueó sus labios carnosos mientras sus ojos vagaban sin vergüenza sobre los deliciosos contornos del cuerpo de su compañero. Ser capaz de sentir su flexible piel bajo sus dos manos... Sería una mentirosa si decía que no había pensado en hacer eso. Pero la única razón por la que ella quería pasar sus manos por toda su espalda, y su pecho, y arrastrar sus dedos por las rígidas extensiones de los músculos tendinosos, era para satisfacer su curiosidad innata. Nada más, nada menos.

 _¿...Verdad?_

Entonces... ¿por qué la idea de tocarlo de tal manera hacía arder su sangre? En reacción a la sensación fantasmal de su piel caliente contra la de ella, sus manos se cerraron en puños sobre sus pechos. Tal vez... ella quería explorar su cuerpo más de lo que se daba crédito. De acuerdo, bien, decidió mientras sus ojos seguían un rastro de una gota de agua que bajaba por su abdomen de lavadero; ella _definitivamente_ quería explorar su cuerpo.

Pero él era su compañero, su amigo, su _nakama_... No su novio, o su amante...

"Oi, ¿Lucy?" la voz de Natsu penetró su monologo interior, y sus dudas, con preocupación que la tuvieron encontrándose con su mirada de nuevo. Los ojos verde trébol eran amplios y preocupados. "Hey, ¿estás bien? Estás toda callada y pareces..." él se quedó callado mientras sus manos salían del agua, con las palmas hacia abajo.

"Estoy bien," le aseguró Lucy rápidamente. "Sí, estoy bien." Ella sólo estaba teniendo sentimientos que equivocadamente no se suponía debía estar teniendo por su compañero. No es gran cosa. "Date vuelta," ordenó ella cerrando sus ojos.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque voy a lavar tu espalda ahora, idiota."

Mavis, ¿en qué se estaba metiendo?

* * *

Natsu mantuvo su espalda hacia Lucy, permitiéndole la privacidad que evidentemente ella deseaba—a pesar de que él literalmente había visto todo lo que ella tenía para ofrecer en más de una ocasión. Nunca entendería por qué ella estaba tan avergonzada sobre estar desnuda. Ella tenía un cuerpo asombroso—incluso mejor que el de Erza, en su opinión—y la desnudez nunca había sido un gran problema en Fairy Tail; ellos tenían strip-poker cada martes por la noche. La única persona a la que Natsu siempre gritaba por desnudarse era Gray, y eso era porque el dragon slayer de fuego _no_ quería estar viendo constantemente el trasero desnudo de ese fenómeno.

Además de eso... Natsu descubrió que le gustaba ver a Lucy así. Era realmente hermosa—rechoncha y delgada al mismo tiempo, la justa cantidad de curvas y masa muscular. Y sabía que él no era la única persona que veía cuán absolutamente maravillosa era ella—las miradas que recibía cuando caminaban nunca cesaban para hacerlo erizarse.

Había pensado que nunca podría haber nada más terrible que saber que las personas quedaban embobadas mirando lascivamente a su mejor amiga. Él había estado muy, muy equivocado.

Sólo escuchar los sonidos del agua del estanque chapoteando mientras ella se acercaba más a él era absolutamente tortuoso. Podía imaginarlo—el balance de sus caderas acampanadas, el silbido de sus muslos, el rebote de sus pechos... Su cuerpo entero estaba volviéndose más apretado con cada segundo que pasaba. Y sólo se puso peor cuando ella se acercó lo suficiente que él pudo escuchar su reparación desnivelada y los latidos erráticos de su corazón—ella estaba nerviosa.

Así como él. No podía creer que él en realidad estaba haciendo esto.

"De acuerdo, quédate de esa manera. Si te das vuelta, juro que te golpearé con otra cubeta," prometió ella en una voz entre cortada junto a su oreja.

"No voy a mirar," confirmó el dragon slayer después de tragar saliva.

¿Esa era _su_ voz? ¿Tan áspera y seca? Tenía que haber algo en el aire... O esas raras bayas que estaban flotando en el agua. Pero al instante eso fue empujado hacia el fondo de su mente cuando sintió el primer toque de una cálida y enjabonada toalla a través de sus músculos tensos de su espalda. Él no pudo evitar enderezar su columna en respuesta, lo cual, por supuesto, hizo que los músculos en sus omoplatos se encresparan. Y él esperaba mucho que fuera porque Lucy había tenido una repentina inhalación...

"Entonces..." comenzó él, esperando aliviar el repentino tenso aire alrededor de los dos. "Nunca me dijiste qué pasó con esos tipos cazadores de tesoros."

"Oh, ellos..." las manos de Lucy se detuvieron por un momento antes de prodigar por su espalda de nuevo con la toalla. Ella no pudo evitar comerse con los ojos el bronceado perfecto, y la simple asombrosa calidad tonificada que sus hombros y cintura tenían. Y no ayudaba que su piel básicamente se sentía como terciopelo sobre acero. Esto había sido una muy mala idea, decidió ella. "Wendy y yo pudimos habernos encargarnos de ellos si hubiéramos estado un poco más preparadas, pero, Flare apareció justo a tiempo. Les dimos a esos idiotas lo que se merecían," respondió ella, esperando que él no hubiera notado su pausa alargada.

"¿...No te lastimaron?" preguntó Natsu.

Lucy arrastró la toalla por su espalda de nuevo, negando con su cabeza a pesar de que él no podía verla. "No," respondió ella. "Bueno, quiero decir, uno de ellos cortó mi cabello, pero viviré." Y ella podría haber recibido algunos moretones, pero él no necesitaba saber eso. Ella no quería preocuparlo innecesariamente. "Además de eso," la maga de espíritus celestiales continuó, "tu espalda parece bien para mí."

Mejor que bien. Su espalda era una gloriosa pieza maestra que había sido tallada a través de los años de entrenamiento y trabajo duro. Ni siquiera se veía magullada.

Ese idiota, pensó ella. Algunas veces, él soplaba tales heridas menores fuera de proporción. Pero cuando él peleaba con un enemigo, se convertía en esta fuerza imparable de la naturaleza—ni siquiera una extremidad perdida, o un corazón perforado, podría mantenerlo abajo. Todo es parte del encanto de Natsu Dragneel, tarareaba para sí misma, inspeccionando la impecable piel que se contraía continuamente bajo la palma de su mano.

"Mmm, sí, se siente bien," dijo él, y rodó un hombro experimentalmente. "¡Sí! Se siente como nuevo."

Justo como Gray le había prometido. Las aguas termales y las chicas realmente hacían maravillas... Al principio, cuando Gray le había dicho que las chicas tenían poderes sanadores mágicos cuando restregaban espaldas en un manantial, el dragon slayer había sido escéptico. Después de todo, Lucy era sólo Lucy. Ella no era una sanadora, no tenía los poderes de Wendy. Pero, amigo, ¡él se había equivocado!

"Gracias, Luce," llamó sobre su hombro con una sonrisa. "Aquí, déjame lavar tu cabello por ti."

Sorprendida, la rubia se tambaleó hacia atrás de nuevo, e incluso chilló cuando Natsu estiró su cuello sobre su hombro para mirarla con una sonrisa. Su voz se quebró unas octavas, ella estaba segura, pero a él—con su oído más sensible—ni siquiera pareció importarle.

"¡Hey!" Lucy llevo ambas manos hacia su pecho. "¡Dije que no espiaras, Natsu!"

"No es como si no te hubiera visto desnuda antes," replicó él con inteligencia, extendiendo una mano invitándola.

"¡No deberías estar diciendo eso tan indiferentemente!" Ella lo miró fijamente, sus mejillas ardiendo. Y desde una distancia tan corta, ella estaba segura de que él podía ver el rojo que estaba extendiéndose hasta la punta de sus orejas. Pero eso no era por lo que él estaba mirándola, ella sabía. Sus ojos estaban pegados a sus pechos que ella había hecho puré contra sus manos. "¡Natsu! ¡Por el amor de—Natsu, date vuelta! Puedo lavar mi cabello por mí misma, ¡y en mi lado del estanque!"

Eso por supuesto, no detuvo al obstinado traga fuegos idiota, quien simplemente se abalanzo sobre ella. A él realmente no le importaba que estaba desnudo—ella lo había visto ya, así que no había ninguna razón para avergonzarse de ello, pensó él. Pero a ella, al parecer, le importaba mucho. Con otro grito, la rubia tropezó hacia atrás, dejándose caer en el agua.

Cuando ella resurgió, tosiendo y divagando hacia él como un gato en pánico, él simplemente agarró su brazo y tiró de ella en posición vertical. "Hey, es lo justo, ¿verdad? Tú lavaste mi espalda, yo lavo tu cabello." Ella le gritó mientras él la llevaba hacia la parte más superficial del estanque. Ignorando la manera en que ella trataba de esconder su cuerpo expuesto de su línea de visión, él la sentó delante de él, enjaulándola con sus piernas más largas y más musculosas.

La rubia todavía chillaba como un pequeño animal. "¡Natsu!" Ella sonaba como un ratón o algo... O, al menos de la manera en que él imaginaba que un ratón podría hablar.

"¡Oi, quédate quieta! No quiero que entre jabón en tus ojos," murmuró él mientras agarraba el mismo jabón que ella usó para enjabonar su espalda.

La última persona a la que él había dado un baño fue Happy, y el Exceed se había quejado por horas debido a que Natsu accidentalmente había dejado entrar jabón en los ojos de su compañero peludo. Donde Happy sólo se había quejado, Lucy estaría más viable a golpearlo por ello, considerando que ella había amenazado con hacerlo dos veces ya. No ayudaba tampoco que había una cubeta dentro del alcance de sus brazos.

Bueno, Natsu resopló para sí mismo, él iba a hacerlo. Era lo menos que podía hacer—él sabía que Lucy se preocupaba mucho por su cabello. Él sabía cuánto tiempo se tomaba ella en cuidarlo, y cuánto dinero gastaba en ridículos productos para el cuidado del cabello que realmente no hacían nada. Así que él sabía que tener su cabello _cortado_ , como ella había dicho, probablemente la molestaría más de lo que ella quería que él supiera. Además, una pequeña parte de él estaba curiosa sobre cómo era lavar su cabello.

Él había secado su cabello antes—en varias ocasiones, en realidad—pero nunca lo había lavado por ella. Mayormente porque ella tendía a lanzar cosas a su cara si él siquiera ponía un pie en su baño.

Ahora era su oportunidad, se dio cuenta, mientras pasaba tentativamente su gran mano callosa a través de su cabello. "Er, en realidad no sé cómo lavar el cabello de una chica, así que..." él advirtió. No podría ser muy diferente de lavar el suyo. Su cabello era más largo, y más sedoso, y olía mejor. Y eso lo hacía querer pasar sus dedos a través de él constantemente.

Suavizando sus manos sobre su cabeza de nuevo, con facilidad pasó el jabón por su cabello rubio. Y desde la cima de su cabeza, él podía ver la manera en que ella apretaba sus codos. ¿La estaba lastimando? Esperaba que no... Él estaba siendo tan suave como podía; estaba siendo más cuidadoso que aquella vez cuando había sostenido un bebé. Una vez que había trabajado la espuma en un burbujeante lio espumoso, comenzó a hundir sus dedos gruesos en los mechones enjabonados que estaban cuajándose en la parte superior de su cabeza.

"Déjame saber si es demasiado áspero, ¿de acuerdo?" le dijo mientras masajeaba su cuero cabelludo.

El asentir que ella dio de vuelta fue vacilante. "...Está bien." Pero por la manera en que sus hombros se relajaron, él podía decir que ella estaba siendo suave, no irritada. Y si eso no le daba un estímulo de confianza, el más pequeño fantasma de una sonrisa que cruzó por sus perfectos labios ciertamente lo hizo.

Mavis, ella tenía la sonrisa de un ángel. Bueno, al menos, él pensaba que ella tenía la sonrisa de un ángel. Considerando el hecho de que él nunca había visto un ángel, no sabía si podría comparar un ángel con Lucy. Pero, en su mente, todos los ángeles tenían la sonrisa de Lucy. Y su voz. Y su piel. Y su cabello. Y su... _todo_.

"¿...Estás bien, Natsu?" Lucy sondeó cuando lo sintió detenerse lentamente.

"¿Eh?" sus dedos comenzaron a trabajar de nuevo. "Oh, sí... sólo estaba pensando... Sabes, eres realmente bonita cuando sonríes, Luce."

La maga de espíritus celestiales parpadeó ante eso, completa y absolutamente cegada por su cumplido al azar. ¿Él pensaba... que ella era bonita? Bueno, le habían dicho que ella era bonita muchas veces—de extraños, de amigos... Pero, nunca de Natsu; todos asumían que él era demasiado denso para tomarse el tiempo para elogiar a una chica. Así que el hecho de que él lo hacía ahora... era absolutamente _emocionante_.

...Tal vez esto había sido una buena idea después de todo, pensó ella, mientras reía de vuelta, "Gracias, Natsu..."

* * *

"Ne, ne, ¿qué está pasando?" preguntó Happy fervientemente. "¿Ya se han besado? ¿Lo han hecho?"

"No," murmuró Gray de vuelta, "¡ahora cállate! Natsu nos escuchara..." el mago de hielo se agachó más bajo desde su sitio en los arbustos, mirando a través del manojo de ramas a sus dos compañeros de equipo empapados en el estanque. Por un rato, había parecido como si Natsu fuera a hacer un movimiento... pero luego había sentado a Lucy y comenzó a lavar su cabello. ¿Por qué _demonios_ , Gray había siseado, estaba lavando su cabello? "Esto no va de acuerdo al plan en absoluto..." murmuró, molesto ante la falta de conformidad de su amigo.

El plan había sido que los dos se quedaran solos en las aguas termales, con Natsu instalado con la idea de que sus heridas sanarían si su espalda era lavada por una chica, por lo que así finalmente sucumbirían a la tensión sexual y se besarían. Desde hace meses, Lucy y Natsu habían estado señalando su atracción por el otro, y ni Erza, o Gray, podían encontrarse soportándolo por más tiempo. Así que... habían pensado en varios planes con el fin de ayudar a los dos idiotas densos a finalmente confesarse.

Hasta el momento, Erza y Gray estaban en el plan H; H por hot spring (aguas termales). No hay necesidad de decir, que Natsu y Lucy no habían sido muy cooperativos.

"Bueno," suspiró Erza en derrota, "Supongo que seguiremos con el plan _I_."

"¿...Qué representa la _I_?" preguntó Happy, mirando a la mujer espadachín con curiosidad.

La sonrisa que ella dio en respuesta envió escalofríos por la columna vertebral del gato, y su voz era baja, "...Isolation (aislamiento)."

* * *

 _ **Omake**_

* * *

"Hey, Natsu..." murmuró Lucy mientras su compañero dragon slayer continuaba frotando su cabello. Sus manos eran realmente talentosas—tan firmes, tan suaves, y cálidas también. Ella tenía que tenerlo lavando su cabello más a menudo si se sentía así de bien. Era como si estuviera en un salón, o un spa.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Qué pusiste en mi cabello? No huele como mi champú." Su champú olía como a flores. Lo que sea que él estaba usando olía...bueno, ella no sabía cómo olía. Olía a limpio, pero definitivamente no olía como a flores.

Las manos sobre su cabeza hicieron una pausa. Y después de un pequeño instante de silencio, él preguntó, "¿... Se suponía que usara tu champú?"

Ante eso, sus labios se fruncieron y sus ojos se estrecharon. Su voz era más alto de lo normal, lo que significa que él estaba nervioso por algo. Naturalmente, eso la hizo sospechar—él había hecho algo malo; ella podía sentirlo. "...Sí..." respondió la rubia con cautela.

"...Oh," fue todo lo que Natsu dijo.

"...Natsu..." comenzó Lucy, con una sensación de hundimiento en el estómago. "¿Qué pusiste en mi cabello...?"

Detrás de ella, sintió a Natsu casi se echó hacia atrás ante su tono. Ella sólo podía imaginar la mirada timida en su cara cuando él murmuró, "¿Um...jabón?"

"¿Jabón? ¿Pusiste jabón en mi cabello?"

Ahí iba el momento que ella pensó habían estado compartiendo.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Por qué diablos harías eso?" exigió ella acaloradamente, dándose vuelta para enfrentarlo. Su desnudez era la cosa más alejada en su mente mientras fulminaba con la mirada al dragon slayer de fuego detrás de ella, quien estaba sosteniendo una barra de jabón en su mano izquierda.

Esas manos suyas vinieron volando para defenderse, el jabón se deslizó de su puño hacia el estanque. "Uso jabón en mi cabello y siempre resulta bien, ¿ves?" dijo él, estiró una mano para enrollar con su dedo un mechón de su fleco, vuelto un rosa más oscuro por el agua. Su cabello era muy suave, sabía Lucy, pero eso no calmaba su furia. De hecho, sólo sirvió para alimentarla.

"¡Natsu, el cabello de las chicas es diferente del cabello de los chicos!"

"¿...De verdad?" él sonaba perplejo.

"¡De verdad!" repitió la maga de espíritus celestiales.

"...Oh, bueno... ¿Lo siento?"

Lucy suspiró, bajando su cabeza enjabonada. Ella había tenido razón antes. Esto había sido una mala idea.

* * *

 _ **¡Viola! ¡Un lindo NaLu para todos ustedes! ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Por favor dejen comentarios, y por favor, chicos, no plagien. Plagiar lastima los sentimientos de las personas. ¡Adiós por ahora!**_

 _ **Nota de la Traductora: Uf, me llevo mucho tiempo poder terminar la traducción de este oneshort, más que nada porque no he tenido tiempo de hacer nada. Mi mamá se fue de viaje y no regresará hasta dentro de tres semanas y yo estoy a cargo, pero finalmente encontré un poco de tiempo para terminar lo que empecé. Dadas las circunstancias, probablemente me tomará más tiempo subir los otros oneshort, lo más seguro es que lo haga hasta finales de julio que es cuando mi mamá volverá y tendré más tiempo libre… así que sean pacientes por favor… Espero que hayan disfrutado esta**_ _ **pequeña historia ^.^**_

—"


End file.
